


Adoption 101

by Tesvyn



Series: The One-Shot March Challenge [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, DNA alteration, Kidnapping, Memory Alteration, One Shot, Species Swap, Stalking, Time Tots | Babies (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesvyn/pseuds/Tesvyn
Summary: Sometimes your evil plans for world domination change, and you end up stealing a child.
Series: The One-Shot March Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187630
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Adoption 101

The-Boy-Who-Lived was supposed to be a great beacon of light, so he'd learnt while staking out the magical world of Great Britain, prophesied to defeat some great evil.

His original plans with the boy had been to slowly hypnotise him over the course of the next few years, to slowly bring him around to his way of thinking, and then with his help take over the magical side of the United Kingdom, which would inevitably lead to his world domination.

The boy would, of course, be greatly rewarded, even if he were unaware that he'd essentially been forced into the role that he'd picked out for him.

That was until he actually saw the boy for the first time.

He was tiny for an almost twelve-year-old human, looking more like one that was the age of nine, he was outside, weeding the garden of his relative's home, dressed in what could only be described as rags.

His curiosity got the best of him and instead of grabbing him and beginning to hypnotise him as he'd planned to, he began watching him.

Over a period of three weeks, he would watch the boy from afar, following him whenever he left the house and learning all he could.

At the end of the three weeks, he decided on a different course of action.

_**Adoption 101** _

Harry was walking home from the shop, two carrier bags filled with shopping in both hands, he was struggling a bit due to the weight of them but continued on as quickly as he could.

About halfway to the house, he felt as though he was being followed, feeling unnerved, he began walking faster, becoming panicked as he heard quick footsteps.

Before he knew it, he was being pulled into someone's chest, a hand gripping tightly over his mouth.

Groceries spilt over the ground as Harry struggled in the hold, trying to scream for help through the person's hand, there was a sudden pressure in his head and the person was shushing him.

His struggles began to slow, and Harry grew tired, much to his alarm, and the grip around him loosened slightly as the person realised whatever they'd done was working.

The last thing he heard before he passed out was the person, a man's voice whispering in his ear.

"It's alright, I'll take care of you now."

_**Adoption 101** _

Once the boy was unconscious in his arms, he made his way over to the vehicle he'd purchased, tucking him into the child booster seat he'd gotten.

He quickly got into the driver's seat and left towards the house he'd been temporarily renting.

Harry's absence wouldn't be noticed until the morning when the scattered shopping was found by an older woman who went out to get her milk in the morning.

_**Adoption 101** _

One he'd gotten inside his house, he put the boy on a bed in the guest bedroom and quickly set to work.

The first thing he did was alter the boy's memories; it wouldn't do for him to wake up remembering that he'd kidnapped him.

Instead, he made him believe that he'd been in the process of adopting him for a few years and had only just gotten custody of him from his hateful relatives.

On top of that, he artificially tied certain emotions to the falsified memories, which would make the boy believe that he had an emotional attachment to him.

The boy also believed that he'd been given a choice that he'd said yes to.

He just wouldn't have a human child, and altering his DNA was child's play, something that had been taught to students at the academy, not that their teachers would have believed any of them would make someone of another species into their species.

He would be using his own DNA for half of it, the rest of it would be made from his own DNA but would be altered to fit a base DNA, once again his.

If he'd had another sample, he would have removed the human DNA completely, instead of altering it to match his.

(In another universe, he would have had a sample of the Doctor's DNA, but in that same universe the Master would be sent to 2007 instead of 1992...)

He would add this new DNA to a virus, created specifically to replace the existing DNA of a living being, loosely based on the virus he'd once gotten, but without being able to get transmitted, which would be injected into the child.

In the time that it would take for his DNA to be rewritten, he would keep him asleep, then once the week or so it took for it to finish was up, he would donate a small portion of his Regeneration Energy to the boy, which would complete the changes that the virus could not do.

At the end of it all, what remained was not a human child, but a Time Tot, the first since the Doctor's destruction of Gallifrey.

_**Adoption 101** _

It was rather amusing to watch the child stumble about as he got used to his new height once he was awake, he was exploring his new surroundings.

He was completely unafraid of him and was in fact rather happy to see him, which meant that the alterations he'd done to his memories had stuck, which was good.

He'd become a rather curious child compared to the boy he'd been watching for three weeks, wanting to learn just about anything, and watching him as he made plans, although he didn't understand them as he didn't yet know their language.

The Master spent a bit of time hacking the social service websites and the governmental websites, putting in falsely approved forms for the adoption of the boy, making sure that his last name was changed to match his in the muggle side of things.

The magical side would be a lot more difficult, he mused.

It's not like it mattered, however, as there was nothing they could do, the boy was biologically his now.

He had an in into the magical world, one which was regarded in a very good light, and he also had someone to teach, a tiny person that relied on him to keep him safe.

He grinned.

The Doctor wouldn't know what hit him.


End file.
